Tout démarre toujours avec un banal accident du travail
by zazouette
Summary: Ichigo avait l'habitude des problèmes. Toute sa vie, ils l'avaient suivi, s'étaient accrochés à lui sans jamais vouloir le laisser tranquille. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Il n'était pas particulièrement pessimiste mais bon, là, il le sentait mal. Même très mal... C'était pas comme s'ils avaient été plusieurs, non, c'est sûr ! Mais quand même.

Il était poursuivi par un mec armé, et qui plus est, en rogne contre lui. LUI ! Pour changer. Vraiment, ça manquait d'originalité.

Et puis, Ichigo en avait marre de passer son temps à se battre et à courir ! Bon là, il avait pas vraiment le choix. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il pique le sprint de sa vie s'il voulait survivre... Alors, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il courrait. Bien évidemment, les gens ne remarquaient rien ! Bah oui, c'était courant à Karakura de voir le jeune Ichigo passer tel un éclair (légèrement paniqué l'éclair). Et l'autre type s'arrangeait bien pour que personne n'aperçoive son flingue. Ça serait pas drôle sinon.

Notez qu'Ichigo n'avait même pas son portable. Il avait eu la brillante idée de le faire charger pour la journée, se disant qu'il pourrait bien s'en passer. Bravo Ichigo ! Du coup, prévenir les flics, c'était devenu un peu compliqué...

Et le premier qui lui dira "Pourquoi tu n'alertes pas les gens ?!", il vous répondra de sa petite voix toute gentille "Pour que ce malade leur tire dessus ?! Ça va pas bien chez toi !".

Alors on le laisserait courir et risquer sa peau. Après tout, la majorité des personnes étaient lâches, ou plus précisément, n'étaient pas suicidaires.

Ichigo, quand à lui, avait sa petite idée pour le semer. Un peu folle il l'avouait, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Ça faisait déjà un p'tit moment qu'il fuyait et il commençait à fatiguer ! Alors il prit la direction d'un immeuble bien particulier et arrivé devant ses portes, il entra.

"PLANQUEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il au standardiste."

L'homme resta immobile. Une détonation avait retenti. Il s'écroula face contre sol, mort.

Ichigo jura et continua sa course, visant les escaliers. Ça faisait pas mal d'étages à monter mais s'il arrivait à le semer dans la cage d'escaliers, il n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouverait ! Il priait surtout pour que personne ne sorte de sa maison, et qu'il reste la cible prioritaire du tueur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience...

Il grimpa un, deux, trois, quatre étages, entendant les pas de son poursuivant qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure, n'ayant visiblement pas autant d'endurance que lui.

Une fois au 6e, il poussa les portes et prit le couloir de droite. Il s'arrêta devant l'enseigne "Shiro Kurosaki", et frappa la porte avec force.

"Shiro, c'est moi ! Ichigo ! Je sais, on ne s'est pas vu depuis bien 3 ans, je sais on s'est pas quitté en bonne et due forme mais là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin que tu m'ouvres, et vite !"

Il entendit des pas résonner dans l'appartement et se rapprocher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cage d'escalier et entendit une voix masculine demander :

"C'est ton frère. J'le laisse dehors ?"

La voix de Shiro (son frère donc) retentit, sèche :

"Ouais, dit lui de fermer sa gueule et d'se barrer d'chez moi !

-Non Shiro j't'en prie attend ! s'exclama le rouquin. J'pige très bien que tu m'en veux mais y'a un mec armé d'un fusil à pompe dans les escaliers et il veut ma peau ! J'ai réussi à semer ce taré mais il va pas tarder à rappliquer et à ce moment-là, bye bye Ichi !"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un homme aux cheveux bleus électriques tenant la poignée, et Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Un coup de feu se fit entendre, prouvant ainsi les dire du fuyard.

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et qu'on le tirait jusque dans la pièce principale, où il fut jeter sans aucune douceur. Il trébucha légèrement, puis se releva.

Shiro se tenait là, affichant un regard plus que menaçant. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient debout dans la pièce.

"Coucou frérot ! Ça faisait un bail hein ? dit-il, gêné."

C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement...

"C'est toi le responsable de tout c'bordel ?!

-Par "bordel", tu veux dire... ?

-Le coup d'feu de tout à l'heure !

-Ah euh ouais... C'était moi qu'il visait, mais il a shooté le mec de l'accueil...

-Putain Ichigo pourquoi tu m'ramènes toujours tes emmerdes ?!"

On entendit tirer deux autres coups, et les balles traversèrent la porte.

"Kurosaki, sort de là enculé ! ragea l'homme coincé dehors."

Ils se cachèrent dans l'appartement, essayant de trouver un obstacle pouvant faire office de protection face aux balles. Ichigo lança :

"Réfléchit bien Hermano, t'as déjà buté l'homme de l'accueil, tu as menacé beaucoup de personnes et si ça continue, ça pourrait être pris pour une prise d'otages ! Aggrave pas ton cas, pose ton flingue et rend toi aux flics maintenant, tu prendras moins gros !

-Ta gueule ! J'vais t'buter Kurosaki, t'entends ?! J'vais t'buter !"

Il tira une nouvelle fois, puis un grand silence froid et pesant s'installa.

"Il doit recharger... murmura un homme portant un cache-oeil.

-Ouais... Grimm, passe moi le flingue qui est dans la commode, juste à côté d'toi !"

L'homme qui avait ouvert à Ichigo ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une arme de poing et la fit glisser jusqu'à Shiro. Ichigo l'attrapa avant son frère, vérifia le nombre de balles, enleva la sécurité puis se mit en position pour tirer.

"Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche ça !

-C'est à moi qu'il en veut, je vais régler cette histoire. J't'ai déjà bien assez foutu dans la merde !

-Déconne pas, file moi le flingue !

-Non."

La porte s'ébranla. Ils arrêtèrent de parler, la fixant.

"Il essaie d'enfoncer la porte ! comprit le rouquin."

Soudainement, elle céda, et l'homme pénétra dans la pièce. Ichigo et lui se retrouvèrent en face à face, chacun visant l'autre. Un coup de feu retentit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse gauche, le faisant plier violemment le genou et grincer des dents.

« Nnoïtra, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla Shiro. »

Nnoïtra, l'homme au cache-œil, visait le rouquin, droit comme un i.

« On connaît tous le boulot de ton p'tit frère, et on sait tous ce qu'il a fait à Nel'. Je la venge, c'est tout. »

Ichigo recula jusqu'à pouvoir prendre appui sur un meuble, sa jambe le lancinant. Il mit en joue le borgne, le menaçant de son arme et hésitant entre viser lui ou son précédent agresseur. Le noiraud n'avait pas hésité à tirer, alors c'était vite choisi… Il observa entre temps la réaction de son frère.

Il était énervé. Très, très énervé… Ils ne s'entendaient peut-être pas, mais il n'empêche qu'il était toujours son petit frère, celui qu'il protégeait depuis son enfance.

L'homme au fusil à pompe s'énerva et tira une balle en direction du plafond.

« Vous vous FOUTEZ de moi ?! JE vais buter Kurosaki ! Vous m'entendez ?! Il est à mo- »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Nnoïtra avait perdu patience et lui avait collé une balle entre les deux yeux. Le corps s'effondra dans un bruit mat, dévoilant derrière lui un mur troué et tapissé de son sang. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, il était toujours étonné par la capacité des hommes à s'entretuer sans aucune hésitation ou remord…

« Ça fait du bien quand il ferme sa gueule celui-là ! ironisa le borgne. »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un mouvement, il avait déjà redirigé son arme sur le rouquin, lui souriant à pleine dent. C'était plus flippant qu'autre chose, considérant qu'il venait d'abattre un homme de sang-froid… Il avait joué sur l'effet de surprise, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et ça avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ichigo ragea, se disant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, et il devina que son frère pensait actuellement exactement la même chose. La situation les dépassait complètement, et ne pas pouvoir prédire la suite des événements était en quelque sorte un peu déstabilisant… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

« Ecoute Nnoitra… reprit Shiro.

-J'écoute que dalle ! Ferme un peu ta gueule, tu veux ?! C'est entre lui et moi. »

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit « Nel' »… Tu parlais de Nelliel Tu Oderschvank ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bravooo, on applaudit ! Tu as enfin retrouvé ta langue, et pour une fois, tu n'as pas l'air décidé à sortir une connerie !

-Il ne sait pas pour toi ! s'exclama l'albinos. »

Nnoïtra perdit peu à peu son sourire pour finir par afficher un regard noir.

« J'te crois pas.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. »

Il tira à nouveau, ratant de peu le crâne du plus jeune. Ce-dernier jura.

« Pourquoi tu tires pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Je suis pas assez menaçant pour toi là ? T'es pourtant blessé. »

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas.

« Je t'ai posé une question, connard !

-Moi aussi j'en ai une pour toi. D'où connais-tu Nelliel Tu Oderschvank ? déclara-t-il enfin, calme.

-Mais tu sais rien de rien ! réalisa Nnoïtra. T'ignores tout de l'histoire ! »

Ichigo resta impassible. Les questions, il pourrait les poser à son frère. Là maintenant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ce Nnoïtra… Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit tout seul dans sa tête, si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Shiro ne t'a rien raconté ! continua le noiraud.

\- Ça, j'ai bien compris. Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? »

Peu à peu, Nnoïtra perdait le fil. Il était moins concentré, moins vif. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation… ? Non. Il savait clairement se servir d'une arme et tuer ne l'avait jusque-là pas dérangé. Ce n'était pas ça…

Peut-être la colère ? Visiblement, il avait été proche de Nelliel. Il avait même l'air d'en vouloir personnellement au rouquin pour ce qu'il avait fait…

« Je vais te dire qui je suis. Je suis son petit-ami. Ah non, pardon ! EX-petit ami. Grâce à toi. »

Il l'avait désigné de son arme lorsqu'il avait déclaré ça, et Ichigo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise. Alors c'était lui…

Nnoïtra sourit, fier de son petit effet. Il commença à raconter ses souvenirs, sa vie avec Nelliel… Puis il décrivit le jour de sa mort. Son enterrement. L'horreur de devoir vivre sans elle.

« Tu peux imaginer ? Une maison vide de vie, son parfum s'évaporant au fil du temps, son rire absent, imposant un lourd et douloureux silence ?! Non, bien sûr que non… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu as toujours eu la belle vie, sans problèmes, hein ? T'avais ton p'tit monde, et ça te suffisait ! Pourrir celui des autres, qu'est-ce que t'en avais à foutre ?!

-Je ne l'ai pas-

-T'as pas quoi, hein ?! Dis-moi ! DIS-MOI ! hurla Nnoïtra, laissant exploser sa rage.

-Je ne l'ai pas tuée. »

Ce fut au tour du borgne d'afficher sa surprise face à cet aveu. Ichigo ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et s'élança sur lui dans le but de le maîtriser malgré l'intense douleur que lui infligeait sa jambe. Un mort de plus n'était pas tolérable…

Nnoïtra tira mais ne fit qu'effleurer son bras, ce qui n'arrêta pas le rouquin. Il le plaqua au sol, saisit son arme et la lança plus loin. Shiro s'en empara mais tirer maintenant aurait été trop dangereux, il aurait pu toucher son frère alors il attendit le bon moment, tout comme Grimmjow, qui n'avait fait qu'observer. Ichigo était au-dessus du noiraud, il tenta de lui assener un violent coup de crosse à la tempe mais l'homme sous lui inversa leur position. Le deuxième revolver glissa plus loin dans la pièce.

Il était à présent en position de faiblesse, et il se faisait étrangler. Il se débattait comme un diable afin de se libérer de son emprise quand soudainement, son agresseur s'effondra sur lui, assommé.

Grimmjow se tenait là, les poings levés devant son visage, en position de combat.

« Merci… articula le rouquin alors que son jumeau l'aidait à se relever.

-Pas d'quoi. »

Shiro et le bleuté traînèrent le corps inconscient du borgne jusqu'à un radiateur, puis l'albinos demanda à son frère ses menottes. Ce-dernier ne fut pas surpris et détacha sa paire qui pendait à sa ceinture. Une fois fait, Grimmjow sortit une trousse de premiers secours et entreprit de soigner la blessure d'Ichigo pendant que Shiro lui posait quelques questions.

« De un, dit-il en désignant le cadavre dans la pièce, qui c'est **lui** ?

-Le mari d'une femme que j'ai faite emprisonner pour vente de drogues dures à des mineurs. Elle avait déjà un casier, ça a été la goutte de trop. Il a voulu se venger.

-Le boulot de flic, c'est pas facile tous les jours hein ? rigola Grimmjow.

-Tu l'as dit ! lui répondit le rouquin en soupirant.

-Ok, de deux, comment ça t'as pas tué Nelliel ? On s'est pas revu donc j'ai pas eu l'occas' de te demander mais enfin, le dossier indiquait clairement que le balle qui l'avait tuée venait de ton pistolet, et comble de la malchance, tu étais sur les lieux à ce moment-là. Ça peut difficilement ne pas être toi…

-Oui, la balle qu'on a retrouvé était bien la mienne. Mais je n'ai pas tiré. C'est Nelliel qui s'est elle-même collé une balle. »


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. Comment ça « elle-même collé une balle » ? Nelliel était une femme forte, douce mais redoutable… Impossible qu'elle ait abandonné de plein grés l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses amis, qui étaient pour elle sa famille. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Elle était la première à faire l'imbécile pour réconforter quelqu'un, lui faire oublier ses idées noires et ses envies possibles de commettre l'irréparable… C'était donc totalement inconcevable.

« Désolé Kurosaki, mais là j'ai un peu de mal à te croire » déclara Grimmjow.

Ichigo comprenait leurs hésitations, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Lui aussi avait été surpris, incapable de l'arrêter à ce moment-là. Il n'avait juste pas compris ses intentions, il avait été trop long à la détente… Et il s'en voulait pour ça. Quelqu'un de plus qu'il avait ajouté à sa liste de personnes qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

Shiro sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle ils étaient tous les trois plongés et déclara :

« Bon allez on se bouge, tu nous expliqueras tout ça en chemin.

-« En chemin » ? Parce que tu comptes m'emmener quelque part ? l'interrogea son frère

-Oh ça oui j'y compte bien ! Tu viens foutre le boxon dans mon appart' et tu penses pouvoir te barrer comme ça ? « Chiao les mecs c'était sympa mais j'ai pas que ça à faire » ?

-Je ne l'aurai pas vraiment dit comme ça mais c'est ce que j'avais pensé très fort dans ma tête oui…

-Et bah oublie. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Nelliel s'est tuée. Les patrons en ont peut-être rien à cirer, mais pas nous. Aller Grimm file moi un coup de main avant que les flics débarquent, on va détacher l'autre con de son radiateur et on file en vitesse. Ichigo, prends mes clés de voiture sur mon bureau. »

Ce-dernier s'exécuta, pas vraiment en position pour riposter. Prendre la fuite alors qu'il avait une jambe à vif et deux gars capable de le plaquer de façon à lui faire bien mal, c'était prendre des risques inutiles… Surtout que techniquement, il n'était pas non plus en très grand danger. Son frère ne le portait peut-être pas vraiment dans son cœur, mais il restait tout de même sa famille et ça, les jumeaux en avaient parfaitement conscience.

« Je vais avoir quelques soucis avec ma direction si des témoins signalent ma présence sur les lieux. C'est pas qu'un flic aux cheveux roux orangés ça passe pas inaperçu, mais un peu quand même, lança ledit rouquin pour faire mine de contredire son aîné. Moi je propose que je reste ici, et que j'attende mes gentils petits collègues qui devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder… Ils en mettent du temps ! râla-t-il.

-C'est mort Ichigo ! Maintenant tu te bouges le cul parce que toi t'auras aucun souci à éviter les problèmes, mais nous ça sera pas la même histoire ! On y va ! »

La fraise fit la moue mais suivit docilement les trois hommes, lançant parfois quelques regards derrière lui, vérifiant si personne ne les filmait ou prenait des photos d'eux. Un seul cliché assez net pour les distinguer, et son frère ainsi que ses « collègues de travail » seraient mort avant l'aube. Autant il se fichait du type au bandeau, autant l'albinos et le bleuté, il préférait leur éviter des emmerdes. Une fois arrivés au parking souterrain, Grimmjow lança son fardeau toujours inconscient dans le véhicule et fit signe à Ichigo de se placer à côté de Nnoitra à l'arrière. Il s'apprêtait à s'insurger et exiger une place au-devant du véhicule, mais les yeux froids qu'il reçut le convainquit de se taire, pour une fois… Shiro démarra, et ils quittèrent le bâtiment comme si de rien n'était, alors que deux morts attendaient d'être signalées.

Ils entendaient les sirènes de la police et du samu, mais ne croisèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nnoitra, entre temps, s'était réveillé, et il s'énervait si fort que Grimmjow se retourna et lui asséna une grande baffe qui le calma instantanément.

« Ca y est ? T'es calmé ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Non, et tu le sais. Libérez moi et ce gamin est un homme mort, alors mis à part si toi aussi t'as une dent contre lui, je te conseille de ne me donner aucune occasion, où je la saisirai pour lui trancher sa gorge de salopard. »

Ichigo ne broncha pas, et tenta une approche pacifique :

« Ecoute, je…

-Nan, ferme ta gueule. J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conneries, ça marche pas avec moi.

-Nnoitra, tu devrais l'écouter, lança Shiro.

-Toi, tais-toi ! Comment tu peux prendre sa défense ?! Elle aussi c'était ta sœur ! Peut-être que vous n'aviez aucun lien du sang, mais elle a fait tellement de chose pour toi ! Pour vous tous putain ! Et vous osez justifier son meurtrier. Vous valez pas mieux que lui bordel… »

Un grand silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Ichigo ne savait plus quoi dire, il était impossible de raisonner l'homme à côté de lui là maintenant, alors il attendait. Ils roulèrent pendant des heures, ne prenant de pause que pour se relayer au volant. Finalement, à l'aube, Grimmjow s'arrêta à un motel. Il était vieux, miteux, repoussant, mais après tout ça, aucun d'entre eux ne l'auraient refusé. Ils étaient bien trop fatigués.

Ils prirent une chambre commune, et une fois à l'intérieur, l'interrogatoire d'Ichigo commença. Nnoitra avait l'interdiction de l'ouvrir, et Grimmjow écoutait attentivement l'histoire du rouquin pendant qu'il nettoyait sa plaie. Le jeune homme tritura légèrement ses mains, pris une grande inspiration et se lança, se remémorant des souvenirs pas forcément agréables :

« Bon… Ce jour-là, j'ai été appelée pour une opération un peu spéciale. Je dis « spéciale » parce que je ne suis pas dans ce secteur, mais là on n'avait que moi sous la main, alors j'ai été envoyé sur place pour checker les lieux. Un témoin avait signalé un drôle de rassemblement dans une vieille usine délabrée. D'habitude, lors de nos rondes, on n'y trouvait que quelques clochards, à la limite des gamins venus s'amuser.

Effectivement, lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai noté des trucs anormaux. Plusieurs voitures de garées, mais pas des merdes vous voyez ? Les mecs à qui elles appartenaient étaient beaucoup trop riches pour avoir quelque chose à foutre dans ce trou à rat. J'ai cru pouvoir gérer, ça a été ma première erreur. Je suis entré dans le bâtiment sans appeler de renforts. »

Ichigo prit une pause, bu un coup, puis reprit :

« Lorsqu'on est sur le terrain, on n'est pas dans son état normal. On est sur ses gardes, vifs, le moindre bruit est suspect. Il suffit d'un rien pour qu'un petit nouveau craque sous la pression et tire, sans regarder sur quoi. Vous n'avez pas idées du nombre de blessés accidentels dû à ça. Moi, ce jour-là, j'avais exactement la même sensation.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Autant de voitures, et pas un bruit ? Soit personne n'était conscient mis à part moi dans l'entièreté du bâtiment, soit on savait que j'étais là et on se taisait volontairement. J'ai commencé à comprendre que j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide supplémentaire. Au moment où je me suis retourné pour sortir, quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière et m'empêcha de faire le moindre bruit, tout ça dans un seul et même mouvement.

Je me suis efforcé de ne pas paniquer, et je me détendis au fur et à mesure afin de ne pas prendre le fameux grand soupirement de soulagement qui te fait repérer par tout le continent. Je me suis alors retrouvé face à Nelliel. Une très belle femme. »

Nnoitra tiqua à ce commentaire et Ichigo lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien de pervers, et qu'il s'excusait de sa remarque déplacée.

« Continue, lui ordonna Shiro.

-Oui oui… Donc je disais que je me suis retrouvé face à Nelliel. Très vite, elle fit un test afin de vérifier si je connaissais la langue des signes. Pour une fois, cette compétence me servit à quelque chose et elle m'informa qu'elle te connaissait Shiro, qu'elle était une de tes collègues de ton boulot un peu « unique en son genre ». Elle m'avait reconnu à notre ressemblance frappante, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas albinos. Elle m'avoua être là pour le travail, sans préciser lequel évidemment, et qu'il fallait que je quitte les lieux au plus vite. Elle refusa catégoriquement de m'expliquer ses raisons, et, têtu comme je suis, je suis resté…

On s'est retrouvé à errer dans l'usine, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Elle m'avait prévenu que les voitures garées à l'extérieur appartenaient à des hommes dangereux, qui avaient pour but de l'exterminer, elle et la marchandise qu'elle devait récupérer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, j'ai compris.

J'ai compris qu'il était trop tard, qu'on s'était fait avoir comme des bleus. Les voitures étaient vides, et l'intérieur du bâtiment aussi. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'être à un seul endroit, dehors à attendre le moment propice. Et il était là, le moment. J'étais le seul témoin, et j'étais rentré à l'intérieur : autant dire que je m'étais mis hors-jeu dès le départ de ma mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire exploser le bâtiment, et Nelliel, la marchandise et le témoin serait éradiqué d'une seule traite. Cette usine étant vieille, un artificier professionnel pouvait camoufler ça en accident, difficilement mais c'était faisable. »

Shiro, Grimmjow et Nnoitra commençaient à comprendre. En effet, l'effondrement du bâtiment avait été officiellement déclaré accidentel, et malgré leurs recherches approfondis, rien n'avait jamais pu prouver que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'était suicidé, mais un schéma se formait, clair, net et précis, à chacun des mots d'Ichigo.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui crier que tout allait s'effondrer, elle s'était déjà retourné vers moi, les yeux pleins de désespoir, et on savait tous les deux ce qui allait suivre.

Une explosion assourdissante détonna, on fut projeter sur plusieurs mètres par son souffle puissant et brûlant. Choquée mais toujours entière, elle me remit sur pied et me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas vu la manière dont elle semblait perdu, je doute qu'elle se soit aussi entendu à ce moment-là. Un tremblement terrifiant s'ensuivi, et je vis le toit au fond de l'usine commencer à céder. Nous nous sommes mis à courir, le plus vite que nous le pouvions, mais nous étions totalement impuissant face à ce monstre de métal qui nous tombait dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline qui m'a sauvé, mais j'étais plus rapide qu'elle. J'essayais de saisir sa main sans ralentir l'allure, nous étions presque sortis lorsqu'elle fit une chute violente.

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire. Je n'étais même pas retourné que je la vis disparaître sous les décombres. Je me suis jeté hors du bâtiment, j'ai roulé sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter. Je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, complètement vidé de mes forces, incapable de seulement appeler à l'aide. Là non plus, je n'explique pas ça, mais je me suis redressé et d'un coup tout m'est revenu en mémoire : Nelliel était toujours là-dessus, elle était peut-être vivante, peut-être qu'elle appelait à l'aide… J'ai constaté que les voitures avaient disparu, et j'ai alors tenté de dire aux renforts d'envoyer des ambulances, des machines pour pousser de gros gravats, mais je ne m'entendais pas.

J'ai couru là où je croyais l'avoir vu disparaître, espérant que mon message soit bien passé. Ils ont mis une heure entière à venir nous porter secours. Une putain d'heure. Et elle m'a suffi pour découvrir là où elle avait été ensevelie. Je n'ai pu que libérer le haut de son corps. Mon ouïe revenait petit à petit, je l'entendais à peine. Elle me disait qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. J'ai essayé de pousser ce qui bloquait le bas de son buste et ses jambes, mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai aussi essayé de passer mon bras en-dessous pour débloquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais j'en ai seulement ressorti un bras recouvert de sang. Son sang.

Elle faisait une hémorragie, et j'étais incapable de la sortir de là. Elle m'a suppliée de l'achever. D'une femme forte, elle est passée à une femme qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête. C'était une réaction tout à fait humaine, la douleur devait être insupportable. J'ai refusé catégoriquement, et voilà là où a été ma deuxième erreur. J'ai sous-estimé sa douleur, et sa volonté. Je me suis penché afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, et elle a alors saisi mon arme de service. Elle n'a dit qu'une chose : « Dit à l'homme de ma vie que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et que je l'attends de l'autre côté ».

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire. Je n'ai vu aucune hésitation dans ses yeux, juste la tristesse de partir plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée, elle voulait mourir le plus paisiblement possible, s'éviter des heures d'agonies. Après ça, c'est le vide. Je ne me souviens de rien. On m'a dit que lorsque les renforts et les urgences sont arrivés, j'étais assis au milieu des décombres, livide, et que je ne disais rien. J'ai cherché qui pouvait bien être le copain de Nelliel, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors oui Nnoitra, tu as le droit de me détester, car je n'ai pas réussi à sauver la femme que tu aimais, je n'ai pas réussi à la sortir de là, je n'ai pas réussi à saisir sa main à temps, j'ai tout foiré lors de cette mission, et j'ai survécu à sa place. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin réussi quelque chose en son honneur : faire passer son message qu'elle m'avait donné avec un sourire magnifique, le sourire de quelqu'un de spécial, d'incroyable, d'unique. »

Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, Nnoitra éclata en sanglots. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris le décès de sa femme, il pleura sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, car son esprit de vengeance n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il n'était plus qu'un homme blessé par la vie, marqué pour le restant de ses jours par le sort cruel d'une femme exceptionnelle.


End file.
